Talk:Tiger Stance
Flurry lasts a short time and reduces damage, TF and Frenzy are long lasting and don't reduce damage — Skuld 02:34, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :The whole purpose of Flurry is it makes you attack quicker. Just like Frenzy, Tiger's Fury and Tiger Stance. Why wouldn't it fit in Related skills? Related skills to me are skills that are alike. --SK 03:20, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :: Same argument As whether hammer bash is related to meteor shower, some are more relavent for others. Link to *IAS skills if you want — Skuld 03:30, 6 July 2006 (CDT) ---- "While this stance claims that it will end if any attacks fail to hit, this excludes being interrupted or knocked down during an attack. Only a block, evade, or miss due to blindness will cause this stance to end." That seems to exclude Well of Darkness, Reckless Haste, Spirit of Failure, Price of Failure... (?) :...as well as "obstructed", "dodged", or "stray" arrows. An attack is not the whole process of swinging, but only the last moment, when the weapon actually hits (or fails to hit) the target. If an attacker is interrupted or knocked down while swinging, then an attack that could fail didn't happen to begin with. So in case of knockdown or interrupt, it's not really some hard-coded exception, but just the way the game mechanics work. I didn't test it, but I strongly suspect the note is bogus. --RolandOfGilead 13:48, 18 December 2006 (CST) related there were no good links between the 'related' and tiger stance, except they were all IAS. As such the 'IAS skills quick reference' link below rendered them obsolete. Phool 17:26, 28 March 2007 (CDT) dual attacks this is probably the prime #2 option with boa nerfed for sin spikes. On a dual attack, if half the attack is blocked and the other makes it through, will TS end? Phool 14:13, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :I think #1 option for them. It has the same recharge as SP, if the attack is blocked the chain is over anyway(unless it is only the first attack of a dual attack, which is unlikely), and other than that there are no drawbacks. Flurry has damage reduction, flail needs adren and has speed reduction. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:36, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::by #2, I meant the #1 replacement for boa, where #1 is boa. I've been using it successfully but haven't had the occasion to find out whether it will end prematurely. Phool 05:05, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Even if it ends during your dual attack, you still still finish that swing (a dual attack is one "swing") at the faster rate, because attack speed boosts are calculated when the swing starts. This is similar to how activating skills with a 20% faster cast rate works. --Herbal Tea 22:11, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Zin Ku Corridor Found the skill trainer there with that skill. Count Coolio 16:04, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Clumsiness Do Clumsiness or Illusionary Weaponry end this stance ? How about Mist Form ? --Aozora 07:36, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :"While this stance claims that it will end if any attacks fail to hit, this excludes being interrupted or knocked down during an attack. This is because your attack is cancelled before the hit-or-miss is evaluated. Only a block, miss, or fail will cause this stance to end." Tiger Stance, Frenzy, Flurry whatevever... These skills have all one thing in common, and that's attacking 33% faster. whether people want to take double damage using Frenzy or causing 25% less damage with Flurry, it's up to the player. Regardless all these skills causes the player to attack 33% faster. :Increased attack speed is not enough to list skills as related. That's covered by the Attack speed skills quick reference in the related articles section. For these skills, they need something more than IAS to be listed as related, such as the "take double damage" that relates Frenzy and Primal Rage. —Dr Ishmael 16:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC)